


Red-Faced and Tongue-Tied

by perletwo



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Battle, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perletwo/pseuds/perletwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Beaker can't talk. It's just that Beaker can't seem to talk to <i>him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Faced and Tongue-Tied

The frustration keeps Beaker awake nights, and has for a long time now.

He remembers when he was just a wee science nerd in high school, and his first year or two as a college science major. He remembers the days when he was the Alpha Geek. Not only did he know his stuff - most of the nerd squad had the chops - Beaker had the added advantage of eloquence in both the written and spoken word, and a clear solid alto to deliver them in. When he presented papers and explained lab results, people _listened._

Those days were gone forever once Beaker met _him._

Dr. Bunsen Honeydew was already his hero just from his written works. Beaker lived for the little witty asides he worked in, knowing most of the nerd squad wouldn't get the jokes. He even knew beforehand what the man looked like, from the author portrait on one of his publications. (Though really, Beaker had expected his hero to be a little taller.)

It was the man's _voice_ that floored him. Bunsen Honeydew spoke in a rich, plummy baritone that raised images in Beaker's mind of dark wood-paneled rooms filled with leatherbound books, large mahogany desks just made for unprofessional activities, and oh, the filthy images that manly chuckle sparked!

This infatuation with Honeydew's voice so engulfed him as they worked together that Beaker's own gift for easy speaking failed him. No matter how many times he cleared his throat, rehearsed the words, or screwed up his courage, his every attempt to ask the doctor out for an after-work drink and...whatever...just kept emerging as "meepmeememememeeep" until he slunk away in shame.

Someday, Beaker thinks. Someday it would be Bunsen Honeydew's hand on his manhood instead of his own, and he'll thrill to the actual sound of That Voice bringing him to completion instead of just the memory of it. 

But until then, it's just another long, lonely night of pretending he could ask for what he wants most.


End file.
